


i’ll keep you warm

by spilborghs (carebearstare)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Colorado Rockies, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/pseuds/spilborghs
Summary: There’s no hiding it, it’s cold. Sure, it’s April, and it’s Denver, but. It’s cold.





	i’ll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulowhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I’ll keep you warm.”
> 
> I let/asked Jenny to give me a prompt and I came up with the rest. Love you, boo. And our rarest of rarepairs.

There’s no hiding it, it’s _cold_. Sure, it’s April, and it’s Denver, but. _It’s cold._

He usually gets ragged on, wearing a hooded sweatshirt when it’s 60-something degrees outside in the summer. But - he’s from Southern California. _Of course_ he’s going to be a little chilly.

At least with this, everyone is cold and he won’t get made fun of for wearing a parka in the last moments before the game. In reality, he’s proud of himself that he even has a parka considering the fact that he spends most of his winter away from the Rocky Mountain region. But he brought it - and the hat, scarf, and gloves that he’s wearing - because it’s snowing and it’s only going to get colder throughout the day.

He’s in the dugout, sitting near one of the heaters, when CarGo and DJ come walking by, though neither of them are as bundled up as he is. CarGo sees him and flashes him a grin, and he knows what’s coming.

“Cold, sunshine boy?”

He rolls his eyes, huffing a bit. “Shut up, CarGo. You’re wearing a hat and gloves too.”

CarGo just laughs, shaking his head. “Well, it is lightly snowing, kid.”

“It’s cold! And getting colder!”

CarGo just laughs even more before ruffling the pom-pom of his hat before walking away. He scrunches up his face at him before turning back. He’d momentarily forgotten DJ was there, which - it can happen, he’s fairly quiet unless you get him going. But he smiles up at him, because _he’s_ not making fun of him. And, well…

DJ’s looking at him with the soft smile he gets when he’s fond of something, and it makes him feel warm inside. And he hope’s he’s not blushing, or that if he is, it’s mistaken for the cold. DJ doesn’t say much before sitting down next to him and slinging an arm around him. It’s an automatic thing, to press into him. And he thinks that’s it, when he’s caught by surprise.

DJ leans into him a little, voice soft and warm. “Don’t worry, Nolan. I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
